1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a variable electric resistor having a switching function and a variable electric resistor in which a brush slides on a resistive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, in a variable resistor of the present kind, a brush slides on a resistive element from one end to the other end thereof after a switch is turned off. A variable resistor of this kind may be incorporated in a control system in which the rotating range defined by the pitch between ends of the resistive element coincides with the rotating range of a mechanism to be controlled. In this case, if the relationship between a position at which the switch is turned off and the other end of the resistive portion is not set correctly, the control system may malfunction. Accordingly, manufacturing of the variable resistor has to be performed in light of this fact. In general, this means that the variable resistor as discussed above is not suitable for mass-production.